


paper stars

by analogical_trash



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash





	paper stars

A paper star made is a wish made 1,000 paper stars is a wish come true. Virgil knows that little folded up papers won’t ever make his wishes come true but something about the paper stars help. No one knows about the stars, for which he was glad. Virgil rushed into his room hoping the tears would wait. As soon as he was in he locked the door and when to his bed. After spending a good 15 minutes crying under his blanket he came out, he had dry tears on his face he made no move to wipe them away. He when under his bed and pulled out a box, There was lots of paper strips in it of all different colors and another box with many different paper stars in it. Virgil sat down and carefully folded a red strip of paper into a star.

I wish I wasn’t the villain to roman

He drops the star into the box. He pulled out another red strip making it another paper star

I wish I didn’t have to mess up roman dreams

He drops the star into the box. This time he pulled out a light blue paper and forded it into a start

I wish I could stop disappointing Patton

He drops the paper star in the box

I wish I could be worth Patton love

He dropped another light blue paper star in the box

I wish I didn’t have to make logan have replanning everything

Virgil dropped a dark blue star into the box

I wish I didn’t have to add so much stress to logan

He added another dark blue star to the box

I wish I didn’t hurt Thomas

He drops a yellow star into the box

I wish I could protect Thomas

He drops another yellow star into the box

I wish life was worth living

He drops a purple star into the box

I wish I could help

Another purple star was added

I wish I would stop making everything worse

I wish I wasn’t the bad guy

I wish I could be good

Three purple paper star fell into the box

He keeps adding paper stars until he felt numb, he looked down into the box there were so many paper stars. Most of them were purple but there was a lot of the other colors as well. Virgil was exhausted but he knows he won’t be getting to sleep anytime soon. He put his hand into the box feeling all the paper stars against his skin. All of his wishes he moves his hand around listen to the soft ruffing sound. Something about it calm him down, the box was almost full soon he has to move them to one of the big boxes in his closet. He had lots of stars in his closet Virgil knew he made a few Thousand stars in his closet, but none of his wishes ever came true. He still keeps making them hoping one day he would make enough for a wish to come true. He looked up it was 4 am he put the box back under the bed. After washing his face he lay down in bed after what felt like forever he fell into a light sleep.


End file.
